This invention relates to fluid water jet oral cleansing devices, and most specifically to domestic water powered, water jet oral cleansing devices used with faucets, showers and hose bibbs.
In the crowded, relatively recent art of water jet oral cleansing devices, a few inventions for use with sink or shower have been created, eliminating the need for electrical pump by using the available domestic water service pressure. Unique to domestic water driven devices is the relatively higher volume of water introduced into the user""s mouth than that introduced by pump driven devices. This is evident because the inlet orifice size for either shower or faucet-mounted devices is greater. Further, the service pressure delivered, usually 30 to 120 psig, is considerably higher than that of the pump powered units, with their limited pump pressures exerted on small columns of water drawn from a static reservoir. The presence of a sink basin or shower tub that are capable by design to accommodate these high flow rates plus the added convenience of partaking of oral cleansing within the bathing regimen has made this a viable, albeit imperfect, alternative to countertop mounted, pump driven units. These higher volumes inherent with domestic water powered devices present a gagging potential to the users due to the head orientation when using a mirror, which is a common water-flossing accessory. A wall or shower mounted mirror provides the same visual feedback for water flossing that is afforded when brushing the teeth, string flossing at the sink or shaving within the shower. The generally head level height of the smaller, shower mounted mirrors requires the heads of the users to be either level or with the chin slightly raised when cleaning the upper teeth, and especially the back teeth. It is particularly in this scenario where the gagging potential is the greatest. Downward head tilting with mirror usage, as when water flossing the lower jaw, affords a measure of gravity drainage that helps to reduce this gagging potential. While shower or sink faucet valves do well in varying flow rates, there is a need to operate these faucet/shower devices at very low flow rates in order to prevent overly inundating the user""s mouth with water during water flossing. While very low flow rates work well for sink connected devices, used solely for water flossing, they do not work well if concurrent faucet connected hose and device usage is desired. Further, low flow rates do not work well with shower units for the following reason. Of necessity, shower faucets must be set to higher flow rates due to the need for concurrent shower usage to prevent the bathing user from becoming chilled. It should be noted that without exception, the prior art for shower mounted devices anticipates the need for concurrent shower and flossing operation for this very reason. The need to reduce these volumes in shower connected devices while allowing for concurrent shower usage has led to the inclusion of separate volume controls included on most of the shower mounted water-flossing devices of the prior art. Michael J. Primiano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,798 shows a finger lever 58 that rotates circular member 52, whose projecting member 56 constricts the flow of water through tubing 16, thus adjusting flow. Alex and Barry Renow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,281 uses suppressor valve 44 to regulate the flow rate. Thomas W. Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,914 presents a rotatable ball valve 24 that while being disclosed for the purpose of starting and stopping flow, could also be utilized to modulate flow rates. Although these aforementioned, prior art devices for shower use provide flow rate metering capability through these switches, suppressor valves, or levers, these domestic water powered devices still deliver much higher water volumes than their pump driven counterparts. These higher volumes contribute to a gagging potential, unique to these domestic water powered devices for other reasons elaborated below. It should be noted that in the instance where simultaneous sink and water-flossing would be performed, the same gagging potential exists, and the improvement of the present invention would be needed. The closest sink faucet mounted prior art device, Rawden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,893, provides for alternate sink or device usage by diverting flow with a pull stem 16 through either the device or into a sink basin. Clearly, Rawden does not disclose nor anticipate concurrent sink and device usage, as does the present invention. Another universal shortcoming in the shower mounted prior art that contributes to a gagging potential is that the ends of the various jet tips are only slightly to moderately bent, at an obtuse angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece. A slightly bent tip""s angularity directs the water predominantly towards the back of the user""s throat. At best, the flow is directed downwards when these tips are bent at an approximate 90-degree angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece with the user""s arm in a horizontal orientation. It should be noted that whether directed towards the back of the user""s throat or appreciably downward, inundation occurs in the aforementioned upper jaw cleaning, head tilting orientation while using a mirror. This problem is mitigated in the present invention whether applied to concurrent shower/device or faucet/device situations. In the specific application of providing concurrent hose and device usage, as would be desirable in a campground context, a different problem is encountered by reducing the flow for the device. If a hose is used, a higher flow rate than that desired for water flossing is produced. In the context of concurrent sink basin and device usage, the sink basin flow rates are slower than desired to fill the basin, drawing a glass of water or other uses. The art is in need of a water-flossing device that can be successfully used concurrently with a shower, garden hose or sink basin. The present single invention provides a working solution in either a concurrent shower, sink or hose use application.
Renow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,281, shows a hydro floss jet tip 46 being, used on a shower mounted device, bent less than 90 degrees, and another hydro floss 82 jet tip being bent at approximately 90 degrees to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece. Neither tip facilitates directing the flow out of the user""s mouth as the present invention does.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,914, shows a shower mounted plaque dislodge applicator 10 that is bent at approximately a 90 degree angle to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece and does not facilitate directing the flow out of the user""s mouth as the present invention does.
Primiano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,798, while showing a variable pressure control capability on his shower mounted device, has a nozzle tip 38 that is bent less than 90 degrees to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece. Again, this does not facilitate directing the flow out of the user""s mouth as the present invention does.
Rawden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,893, presents a faucet device that allows for alternate sink or device usage by means of a pull stem 16. It should be reiterated that Rawden provides a flow diverting capability for faucet use so that the cleaning device need not be disconnected between uses. Rawden, therefore, does not anticipate concurrent faucet and device usage as the present invention does. Further, while Rawden""s device has provided a flow control knob 27 on the handle, his device has a bent tip that does not optimally redirect water out of the user""s mouth. Rawden rightly indicates that the distal end 32 of tip 30 should be bent in his preferred embodiment. This tip, however, is shown bent at approximately 90 degrees to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece and does not facilitate directing the flow out of the user""s mouth as the present invention does.
Lih-Sheng, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,687, presents a portable, faucet attachable cleansing device with a water jet tip 5 that is appreciably parallel with the longitudinal axis of the hand piece thus directing water appreciably toward the back of the user""s throat. It is noteworthy that this faucet-mounted device uses the faucet valve(s) exclusively to adjust flow volumes. Further, Lih-Sheng does not anticipate concurrent sink and device usage.
The less relevant prior art, used in context with dental practice applications is listed below. These dental devices are less relevant in that the context of their usage does not present the unique gagging problems associated with shower mounted devices as elaborated further below.
Kandler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,961, specifies that the distal end portion of cannula 17 is directed at an obtuse angle to the portion extending axially from socket 18. This angularity is appreciably less than 90 degrees to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece and does not facilitate directing the flow out of the user""s mouth as the present invention does. It is evident that the context for this device is for use in a dental practice where a separate suction device is used concurrently, which eliminates inundation with its gagging potential.
Timothy M. Lawhorn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,869 in like manner provides a dental syringe whose angled tip of nozzle 7 is also only very slightly bent. As with Kandler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,961 above, it is also evident that the context for this device is for use in a dental practice where a separate suction device is used concurrently, thus preventing a gagging potential.
In summary, the prior art has not anticipated the unique higher flow rate problems encountered with domestic water powered oral irrigating devices wherein inundation at the back of the throat and gagging potential exist. Further, the art has not anticipated the concurrent use of hose and device usage, as disclosed in the present invention for the camping environment usage with a hose bibb connection or wash basin. As has been seen, the closest prior art device for faucet connection anticipates alternate sink and device usage by means of a pull stem 16 which diverts flow either through the device or into the sink (see Rawden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,893.) The art is still in need of a domestic water-flossing device whose jet tip is bent at an acute angle to direct the water appreciably out of the user""s mouth in anticipation of the higher flow rates inherent with domestic water service pressures. The art is in need of a hose bibb, faucet mounted device that can effectively reduce flow rates through the device without reducing the hose flow rates detrimentally. Finally, the art is in need of a sink-mounted device that allows adequate flows for concurrent basin and device usage. The bent tip improvement of the present invention, although simple, is very effective in preventing water inundation at the back of the user""s throat, with its associated gagging potential due to head orientation while using a mirror, which is a primary object of the present invention.
The present invention, in its preferred embodiment, is shower mounted water jet oral cleansing device affording the following advantages overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art;
a) A shower or faucet mounted water jet oral cleansing device whose jet tip end is bent beyond 90 degrees, at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the hand piece, thus directing accumulating water out of the user""s mouth and greatly reducing the gagging potential due to higher flow rates inherent with domestic water pressures;
b) A shower or faucet mounted water jet oral cleansing device whose naturally higher flow rate associated with domestic water pressure operation and the desired faucet settings inherent with concurrent shower operation further serves to force accumulating water out of the user""s mouth;
c) A shower or faucet mounted water jet oral cleansing device whose bent jet tip directs water away from the back of the throat of the user even when the head is tilted backwards for mirror observation of cleaning the upper jaw""s back teeth, greatly reducing a gagging potential.
d) A faucet mounted water jet oral cleansing device whose domestic water connection allows for concurrent hose and device or sink and device usage without the need to absolutely divert flows into either sink/hose or device usage and without reducing hose or basin flow rates below optimal rates.